A Second Chance
by summerrayah
Summary: The espada and Aizen, Gin, and Tousen have all been killed in the Winter War. But they get a seond chance. They will need to use their second chance to help Soul Society destroy Aizen a second time when he returns. Will be Ulquihime, GinRan and more.
1. The Beginning

**Ulquiorra: She doesn't own me or Bleach. But she's trying. **

**A Second Chance**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It had two months since soul society had won the winter war. All the espada had been killed, along with Gin, Tousen, and Aizen. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were killed by Ichigo, and the rest had been destroyed in the final battle. Life had gone back to normal for the most part. Ichigo and Rukia were together, Orihime was pretty much over him and she was happy for them, but she was lonely. She found herself thinking more and more about Huendo Mundo, and one espada in particular. She missed him. He was her captor, but he never let harm come to her. And when she slapped him, he could have destroyed her but he left. He even had a heart at the end she was sure. The look in his eyes told her so. She even slightly missed some of the other espada. Stark was kind, Harribel was understanding, and Szayel and Gin were entertaining. She wondered what had happened to them. When Orihime heard the final tolls she cried. Everyone thought she was crying for the Shinigami, but in truth she was crying for all losses. besides Nnorita, she was thankful he was killed. She wondered what had happened to the Espada's souls. No one knew for sure, in fact no one really had any ideas either. Orihime sighed and put on her happy face and went out the door.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where are we," a voice rang out. Everything was blank. There were several figures standing and trying to see their surroundings. Suddenly, they saw two familiar forms walking towards then.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, what are you doing here you were destroyed, where are we?" A man with pink hair stepped forward.

"Stark, Lillynette, Harribel, Gin, Tousen, Barragan, Aaroniero, Nnorita, Szayel, we are all dead. The Shinigami won the war. I don't know where we are. Myself and Grimmjow have been here since our deaths." Ulquiorra said blankly.

"So where are the others and Aizen?" Tousen asked.

"I think I can answer that question." A clear feminine voice said. Everyone turned to see a glowing figure in white robes descend from the sky.

"Who are you and why are we here?" Stark asked.

"I am the goddess of the moon. And you are here because your stories aren't finished yet. I rule wherever and whenever the moon is seen." The woman said.

"Where are the others?" Barragan asked.

"Aizen I would not save, and Zommari and Yammy were too far gone." The woman replied.

"So what is going to happen to us." Szayel asked.

"You will be reincarnated, but not as people. You will keep your memories, senses, and state of mind but your bodies will be different. When the time is right I will come back for you and you will have some options of what I can do, if I believe you have earned the right to live. The time is upon us, Good Luck." She said as she disappeared in a flash of light.

"What does that mea-" Szayel started but was cut off as the ground disappeared and the sky went black.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**That's the end of the first chapter, next we will find out where the espada and Gin and Tousen have ended up.**

**Ulquiorra: Why am I always in these trashy before and after things?**

**Cause I loves ya**

**Ulquiorra: You're a creeper**

**I know where you live...**

**Ulquiorra: ... Gulp... **


	2. Nnorita's Story

**A Second Chance Nnoritra's Story**

**Ok so I decided that there will be a new chapter for each of the espada and where they end up. Then it will be back to normal.**

**Ulquiorra: She doesn't know normal and she does not own bleach. But I'm starting to worry cause no one has seen Tite Kubo for a couple days. If you see him let us know m'kay. Ahhhh what did she do to me? She's contagious! HELP!**

**Hehehehehehehehehehehe**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After Creepland disappeared, Nnorita found himself in complete darkness. He tried to move around but he couldn't. He heard muffled voices and wondered where he was. Suddenly light poured in as a giant hand reached in and grabbed him. He tried to scream but he couldn't. Then he was being carried to an unknown place. Nnorita looked down and saw a wave of white and brown coming towards him at ramming speed. Then he was drowning, he couldn't breathe. When he didn't die he realized that whatever he was didn't need to breathe. He headed toward surface and was turned barely in time to see red. He tried to scream again as he felt something warm and slimy on him, then slight pain as something crushed down on him. As he exited the whatever it was, he saw a bowl of cereal on a table, and was turned again to see a face chewing.

'No... no.. it's not possible, no one is this cruel. It can't be, I'm just having a mental breakdown... I'm not... She didn't...' He thought fearfully to himself. That's when he was turned to a mirror. 'It is... she did...' He looked at himself in the mirror again and saw the same thing. She had turned him into a freakin' SPOON. A SPOON.

'Why...Why a Spoon? Why do people say I look like a spoon' he sobbed to himself. He continued like this for about fifteen more minutes as he was brought up and down. 'I'm getting airsick' was his last understandable thought. The rest was just sobbing and mumbling.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I hope you liked it. Him being a spoon was how I first thought of this story.**

**Gin: I liked it. Hahahaha. Spooooon. **

**Ulquiorra: Backs away slowly...**


	3. Stark and Lillynette's Story

**A Second Chance Starrk and Lillynette's story.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Starrk, wake up. Starrk, Starrk." Starrk heard a voice say. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in an area no male should ever be kicked.

"Ugghh let me sleep." He groaned.

"You've been sleeping since we got here, don't you want to see where and what we are?" Lillynette complained. Starrk opened an eye to see a fuzzy grey shape standing over him. He opened both eyes and saw a wolf.

"Starrk don't freak out, we're wolves. That's what we are now. If you want to see what you look like there is a pond over there." She gestured to her left with her tail. Starrk slowly rose and looked down to see four legs. He tried to walk but he fell over.

"How do I walk with four legs?" He asked. Lillynette laid next to him and said,

"Ok Starrk, first stand up, then move your front left leg, Then your back right leg, then your front right and back left. It's easy you just have to get the hang of it." Lillynette yipped. Starrk shakily did what he was told and walked unsteadily over to the pond. He peered in and saw a big brown wolf staring back at him. Personally, he thought he looked pretty good. It wasn't normally like him to be vain but he couldn't help it.

"It's not so bad," Lillynette said, "It's actually kinda cool. Imagine what everyone else is. So now what,"

"Now we wait." Starrk sighed and laid down to go back to sleep, ignoring Lillynette's expression of disapproval.

"SSSTTTAAARRRRRRRKKK, what are you doing...WHY YOU DO ME LIKE THIS?"


	4. Aaroniero's Story

**A Second Chance Chapter 4 Aaroniero's story**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aaroniero woke to feel something weird. It felt like he was missing half of himself but also that the other half was nearby. Niero was missing. Niero was his other half. There was Aaron and Niero.

He opened his eyes to see water and weird colors outside the water. He moved forward and realized he was in water. As he started to panic about not being able to breathe he suddenly realized that he didn't need to. He swam forward and hit a glass wall.

"Ouch," a voice rang out.

"Who said that?" He asked.

"Who said that?" The voice asked. It seemed to come from all around him. As he turned he saw something bright orange out of the corner of his eye. He swam up to the glass and looked at the reflection to see a goldfish.

"Wow Aaron you're a goldfish. That's pretty sad." The voice said.

"Niero? Is that you? Where are you and where am I? Aaron asked desperately.

"Well seeing as I'm so much smarter that you I figured out that we have come back. And you are a fish." Niero laughed loudly. The glass shook as Aaron realized what Niero was.

"Oh Niero?" He called innocently.

"Wha-" Niero's reply was cut off as he screamed, "AGHHHHH YOU POOPED, EWWW I'LL NEVER BE CLEAN AGAIN AHHHHH!" Aaron laughed as much as a goldfish could.

"Hahaha I may be a fish, hahaha but YOUR the tank." Aaron laughed back as he sank to the bottom of Niero laughing.

"YOU,YOU IM GOING TO KILL YO-" Niero started to scream until he was cut off by a meow. Aaron and Niero both looked back to see a cat sitting next to the bowl. Aaron screamed as he realized HE was what the cat was after. He screamed again as a shadow loomed over him.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I got the idea for this story from someone elses story about the espada playing truth or dare and someone dares Aaroniero the put a goldfish in a tank thing. Sorry If I spelt his name wrong. But it doesn't matter too much cuz he is only in the story to b a goldfish lol.**

**Aaroniero: So cruel... So cruel**

**hehehehehehehehehehehe**

**Plz review I get so lonely.**


	5. Halibel's Story

**A Second Chance Chapter Five Harribel's Story**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'It wasn't so bad' She thought to herself as she swam through the green-blue surroundings. She turned and swam the other way trying to get used to the feeling of fins. All of the sudden a shark swam by her, circling her. As the male shark started to move closer, Harribel growled and charged him. The other shark, never before seen a shark growl, swam away in alarm. Harribel smiled smugly, as much as a shark could, and swan through the kelp. She wondered where and what the others were. She hoped Nnorita had something bad.

'That would serve the pervert right' She thought. She growled again as the male shark from before came back with fish. He slowly and cautiously nudged them toward Harribel. Then rolled on his back, lifted one fin, and waved his back fin back and forth. She sighed inwardly, wondering why she attracted all the weirdo's in any species. She swam away rolling her eyes.

She would only think of one guy. She wondered and hoped he was alright. Harribel never used to think of him that way when she first met him. But the things he did made her laugh...on the inside. He probably didn't even notice her watching him. She swam farther and decided she would spend the night here. She drifted off with one last thought on her mind. 'Where is he now?'

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Don't worry guys, once I get more into the plot there will be lotsa Ulquihime, and HarribelxYou'll just have to read and review to find out fo sho.**

**Gin: When do I come in? The story is no good til I'm there.**

**Patience Gin, all in good time. **


	6. Tousen's Story

**A Second Chance Chapter Six Tousen's Story**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tousen was dreaming of coconuts. He was sitting under a palm tree, relaxing when one fell on him. Then another, then another. As more fell they started to hurt more and he woke up with the pain still there.

"Where ow am ow I ow," He tried to say. He smelt the ocean, and coconuts, and tanning oil, and dirty hair, and sweaty people. He heard a noise coming from him every time he felt pain. He listened close and started swaying...figuratively...

"Don't worry... 'bout a thing... cause every little thing...is gunna be alright," He started to sing. He used the rest of his senses to gather information of where he was. And he put the clues together to realize he was in Jamaica, his home country. And he was a pair of bongos. He decided he was happy and started to sing louder and with more spirit, "Don' worry...'bout a thang...cause every little thing...is gunna be alriiggghhh' He sighed in his mind and thought, 'man its good to be home...JUSTICE...'


	7. Ulquiorra's Story

**A Second Chance Chapter Seven Ulquiorra's Story**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Gin: Finally you get to him, I've been waiting to hear what happens to my favorite emospada. *Fan girl Scream* **

**Really?**

**Gin: Of course. He and Orihime are so cute. **

**Oookkkkkaaayyyyy so anyway enjoy**

**Ulquiorra: She doesn't own bleach. *looks sideways at Gin and tries to edge away quietly***

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ulquiorra was flying in the night. He flew into a tree and attached himself to an orange, sucking the inside of the fruit. Satisfied by the fruit, he curled his lip at a mosquito flying by. He would not eat bugs, for anything. flying by searching for prey. He dove and circled back. Ulquiorra started to look for a place to spend the day. He had been traveling for a little while now, searching for one person. Long ago he decided that he would find her and protect her.

'She was worth protecting, she was not trash.' He told himself. He couldn't find a tree so he settled for a sign for shoes. He used echolocation to check his surroundings. He took note of the sidewalks and buildings. He didn't like the area, but he heard her talking about Karakura Town in her sleep. So this would be where he would look. The woman would have his help, even if she didn't know it. He wondered if she hated him, but in the last seconds of his life he saw something in her eyes that he would never forget.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Orihime was walking from the grocery store to her house. She sighed, they didn't have the right ingredients for her super bean bean sauce. Rangiku would be so disappointed. She sighed again and didn't notice the three men following her because she was so absorbed in thinking what she would make instead. She passed a shoe store when one of the men grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Ummm can I help you," Orihime asked nervously.

"Actually sweetheart, we want to help you," One of the men said while leering. Orihime tried to scream but the third guy covered her mouth. As they ripped off her shirt a black blur came out of no where and launched itself on the first attacker. The second and third guy looked at the first confused. The first started screaming as blood started dripping down his face. The third said,

"What the-," The first fell down and the black blur jumped to the second. The third watched in horror as the second's face was bleeding. The black blur disappeared as the second went down. Orihime was open mouthed while still in the third's grip. The third looked around and tried to run with Orihime but she kicked him and ran until he punched her, and tackled her. The black blur screeched with fury and once again swooped down on the third attacker. Tearing at his face, its wings burst out and covered his eyes. Orihime realized it was a bat. Suddenly, as the third went down, his hand shot out and knocked the bat into the wall. Orihime grabbed the little bat and ran.

When she got home, she was panting and hurriedly put the bat on the table. It wasn't moving. She called her fairies and said,

"Soten kosen, I reject," The bat's eyes opened and Orihime gasped as she saw a color of green she had only seen on one person. The small figure jumped up and flew to a hanging plant on her ceiling, and went to sleep. Orihime would of giggled but she was still in shock as the realization of what would have happened if the bat hadn't attacked her attackers. She shuddered and looked down at what remained of her shirt. Orihime decided that the little bat was fine so she took a bath to calm herself. When she finished the bat was awake and still upside down and watching her.

"Thanks for helping me," she said to the bat, "You look like someone I knew, but he's gone now. So I think I'll call you Ulqui, cause you have the same color eyes he had." Orihime looked down at the last part.

"If you want to stay, you can. I'd like it if you stayed." She didn't know why but for some reason, Ulqui made her feel safe. She smiled and went to sleep.

Ulquiorra watched her fall asleep. Finally he had found the woman. She was lucky he had heard her scream. He grew angry as he thought of the men who had attacked her.

"I must try to stop feeling these emotions. Emotions are trash, and have no purpose." He said to himself. He remembered the glimpse of recognition that he had seen in her eyes. She looked sad. He didn't like seeing her this way. It bugged him. Ulquiorra wondered why when she looked at him, it made her sad. He watched her sleep. She seemed more peaceful than when she was at Las Noches. He couldn't blame her.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Gin: awwwww I love Ulquihime. And brave little Ulquiorra, coming to the rescue. Makes me want to hug him.**

***Ulquiorra walks in, heard that and tries to sneak out***

**Gin: ULQUI, That was so brave. Oh I just love you so much I could kiss ya**

***Gin runs at Ulquiorra who gave up hope at a quiet escape and full on runs as Gin follows***

**But...I love him too**

***I run after Gin and Ulquiorra***

**Ulquiorra: Somebody, HEL-**

**Please excuse this untimed break, we are having some technical difficulties... ;D**


	8. Barragan's Story

**A Second Chance Chapter Five Harribel's Story**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'It wasn't so bad' She thought to herself as she swam through the green-blue surroundings. She turned and swam the other way trying to get used to the feeling of fins. All of the sudden a shark swam by her, circling her. As the male shark started to move closer, Harribel growled and charged him. The other shark, never before seen a shark growl, swam away in alarm. Harribel smiled smugly, as much as a shark could, and swan through the kelp. She wondered where and what the others were. She hoped Nnorita had something bad.

'That would serve the pervert right' She thought. She growled again as the male shark from before came back with fish. He slowly and cautiously nudged them toward Harribel. Then rolled on his back, lifted one fin, and waved his back fin back and forth. She sighed inwardly, wondering why she attracted all the weirdo's in any species. She swam away rolling her eyes.

She would only think of one guy. She wondered and hoped he was alright. Harribel never used to think of him that way when she first met him. But the things he did made her laugh...on the inside. He probably didn't even notice her watching him. She swam farther and decided she would spend the night here. She drifted off with one last thought on her mind. 'Where is he now?'

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Don't worry guys, once I get more into the plot there will be lotsa Ulquihime, and HarribelxYou'll just have to read and review to find out fo sho.**

**Gin: When do I come in? The story is no good til I'm there.**

**Patience Gin, all in good time. **


	9. Gin's Story

**A Second Chance Chapter 9 Gin's Story**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rangiku Matsumoto was walking to Orihime's apartment. She was sent to the human world for a little while to attend an AAA meeting, a.k.a. Association of Assistance for Alcoholics.

'Great, I have a few drinks more than usual and suddenly I'm stuck in the human world with a bunch of human alcoholics.' Rangiku thought darkly. This was all Yumichika's fault. If he just stopped resisting, and just gone along with her crazy drunk plans she wouldn't be stuck in the human world, he would still have both of his feathers, division 11's barracks wouldn't have been destroyed and Captain Zaraki, Captain Ukitake, Captain Hitsugaya, and Captain Bykuaya would still have hair. As she walked by an orchard, she started to tear as she saw a persimmon tree. She remembered Gin and the day they first met. She was little and starving and he had given her some of his persimmons. Her eyes brightened as she remembered their friendship, then darkened as she remembered his death.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She was kneeling in pain on the ground before Aizen, she was defenseless as her zanpakto was taken by Tousen. She had looked at Gin, whose eyes were wide and clouded with fear and horror, his signature smile gone. Suddenly, his eyes cleared and his lips curled into a small, sad smile. She knew what Gin was going to do.

"GIN, NO," She screamed with what was sure to be her final breath. Gin smiled sadly again and she turned to face Aizen again. Aizen smiled and thrust his sword forward. Aizen smiled bigger as he felt it hit something solid. As a scream rang out loud throughout the silent clearing, Aizen frowned as he saw not Rangiku impaled on his sword, but a grinning Gin, with Rangiku kneeling next to him screaming in horror. Aizen looked at the still grinning Gin in anger. Ichigo then burst out of nowhere and attacked Aizen. As the two battlers disappeared, Rangiku took Gin into her arms, and sobbed,

"Gin, no Gin. Why did you do this,"

"What did you except me to do," a weak voice said, "As if I would just stand by and watch you die." Gin smiled once again. Rangiku sobbed more and held Gin close to her. "Ran, before I die, I need to tell you something important." Gin whispered.

"Save your breath, you stupid foxface, you're not going to die." Rangiku said between tears. Gin's lips moved but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She leaned closer.

"I love you," Gin said with his final breath. He stopped breathing and his lips curves up into their natural smile, but a less creepy version.

"NO...NO, NO, NO, NO," Rangiku screamed, he had given his life for her and she didn't even get to tell him she loved him back. She held him close and cried. Then Rangiku looked up and screamed with rage. What had happened next was nothing short of legendary.

She single-handedly destroyed Tousen and Barragan in her rage and then she tried to get to Aizen. She was unstoppable but Aizen was killed by Ichigo before she could get to him. She screamed again in rage as she was denied the life of the man who had killed the man she loved. Broken, she went back to Gin's body. She laid next to his and curled his arm around her and just laid there. After the battle was over no one knew what to do for the grieving woman.

Suddenly, a silver light shone and shimmered as the form of a young woman was distinctly seen. Then all the bodies except for Aizen, Yammy, and Zommari were lifted into the air surrounded by a silver glow. Rangiku screamed and struggled to stay with Gin's body but she was stopped by a silver hand which rested on her shoulder. She turned to see a kind face. The woman was smiling gently as Rangiku let go of Gin and all the bodies disappeared. The woman smiled and nodded at Rangiku then disappeared into the moon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rangiku wiped away a tear as she looked hard at the persimmon tree. Suddenly, she saw a white blur sneaking closer to the tree. It didn't seem to notice her as it scarfed down a persimmon. As it came closer she saw it was a white fox. In the light its fur appeared to have a touch of barely noticeable lavender. She looked at it's face, and noticed with shock that it appeared to be smiling. She shook her head once or twice to make sure she wasn't imagining it. She looked back and saw the fox was gone. She sighed in relief and kneeled down to pick up a persimmon. She turned to look into two big orbs of red. The fox jumped and fled into the forest coming back once of twice for fallen persimmons. Rangiku stared in shock then laughed for the first time she wasn't drunk since Gin's death. The fox came crawling cautiously back and yelped and tried to escape as Rangiku grabbed him and hugged him to her chest.

"You are too CUTE," Rangiku screamed in joy as she then decided to take him home. She grabbed a leash that she conveniently had with her and dragged the fox to Orihime's apartment

"ORIHIME," Orihime jumped up from feeding ill Ulqui fruit to see a grinning Rangiku in her doorway holding some floppy white thing to her chest.

"Rangiku...what is that" Orihime said forgetting her joy at seeing Rangiku laugh when she wasn't drunk.

"This is Grin, he is my new pet. Isn't he adorable?" Rangiku said. Orihime got a good look at the struggling fox and giggled with Rangiku at the cuteness of Grin.

"And this is Ulqui," Orihime said proudly as she showed Ran her new pet. Before he could fly off, Orihime grabbed him and said, "LETS PLAY DRESS-UP," Rangiku smiled hugely, 'this is way better that AAA,'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 2 HOURS LATER

Orihime came down the stairs with Ulqui stuffed into a polka dotted sundress and Grin in a Tux. Rangiku squealed with joy and hugged Grin to her chest.

"YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE!" Rangiku yelled as she snapped several pictures. Suddenly she looked at her watch and said, "Orihime can you watch Grin for a little while, I have to go to my AAA meeting."

"Of course just leave them to me," Orihime shouted excitedly. Rangiku smiled then blew Grin a kiss and ran out the door. Orihime yawned and said, "You two behave for a little bit imma gonna take a nap. Nigh-Night," Bat and Fox looked at each other as Orihime quickly fell asleep.

"Ulquiorra? Is that ya?" The fox asked,

"Yes, Gin, this is my temporary form." Ulquiorra stated blankly.

"Yep ya're Ulquiorra all right, or should I say Ulqui now," Gin asked mischievously.

"I do not know...Grin," Ulquiorra deadpanned. Gin frowned and said

"Touché, wait did ya make a joke?" Gin asked shocked as he started laughing. Ulquiorra mentally face palmed. It figures that of all the espada he'd be stuck with Foxface.

"So, anyway, do ya know where we are?" Gin asked.

"We are in the woman's apartment, I am a bat and you are a white fox. I found the woman and you were found by the woman with immense strangling power." Ulquiorra said. Gin laughed and said,

"That she does."

"Do you know where and what the other espada are?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Some, Stark and Lillynette are wolves, Harribel is a shark, Aaroniero separated into Aaron and Niero and are fish and fish tank, Barragan is a little Lego man, Tousen is a pair of bongos in Jamaica, and get this, Nnorita is a SPOON, hahaha that was good, he begged meh to kill him but I jus couldn't do it." Gin laughed.

"How did you know Tousen was in Jamaica," Ulquiorra asked confused.

"Get this...he sent a postcard, is that funny or wha, hahaha" Gin broke down in more giggles. He regurgitated a slimy postcard and showed Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra curled his lip at the smell and looked at the picture which was a pair of bongos with the words,

"Wish You Were Here, love Tousen." Ulquiorra lifted an eyebrow and gave it back to Gin, who swallowed it again. Ulquiorra shuddered.

"Szayel and Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Haven't found them, I was interrupted in my search by my need for persimmons, then I found by Ran-chan," Gin said. "Nice dress" Ulquiorra groaned inwardly and sighed...This was going to be a long night.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Here's chapter 9**

**Gin: Finally some me action, I was getting bored of chasing Ulquiorra and giving him hugs.**

***Ulquiorra sighs with relief that the massacre was over.***

**Gin: Wait a minute...no I'm not**

**Ulquiorra: o.0**

**RUN ULQI-KUN...**

***Ulquiorra runs for his life***

**Oh wait I love him too...and Gin...o_0**

**Orihime: Wait up Ulqui I want to hug you too**

***me and Orihime take off after Gin and Ulqui***

***Ulquiorra stops by screen panting..."Please Review" then takes off again***


	10. Grimmjow's Story

**A Second Chance Grimmjow's Chapter**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Grimmjow was padding down a deserted alley. His blue fur gleamed in the moonlight. He continued to pad down the alley, looking for some food to eat. He was starving. Grimmjow hadn't eaten since two days before.

"I'm so damn hungry," Grimmjow meowed sadly. Being a homeless cat sucked. People threw stuff, people yelled, and he never had anything to eat. He dug around a trash can until he found part of a fish. He gobbled it up quickly. The pit in his stomach eased slightly. He searched around the can some more, but he had no more luck. Suddenly, steps sounded down his alley. Grimmjow hunched down, trying not to be seen. But he was lifted up. Grimmjow struggled but his captor's hands were too tight, he couldn't get away.

"Well, aren't you a curious lookin' fella. Now, now, kitty. It's all right. I don't bite." An old lady held Grimmjow up to eye level. Grimmjow stared at her. The old lady smiled then held Grimmjow close. She carried him home.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Grimmjow woke the next day, for once feeling warm and comfortable. He got up, stretched his paws out, and looked around the house. He walked towards the door, then he heard a scratching noise from behind the door. Grimmjow jumped off the bed then padded over to the door. He was an ex-espada, he knew how to open a door. The only problem was how to open it with current height. He sat in front of the door with his head cocked to the left. Sitting back on his haunches, he leapt into the air and hung to the doorknob until it sank with his weight, then the door opened. Grimmjow backed away from the door, prepared for anything. Or so he thought. His eyes widened and time slowed as a she-cat padded through the open door. She sat in front of Grimmjow, then combed down her chest fur. Grimmjow unconsciously groomed his face.

"Sup. I'm Grimmjow, what's your name?" Grimmjow figured he was supposed to say. The other cat blinked slowly at him.

"My name is Vashti." Vashti meowed back at him.

"So, do you come here often?" Grimmjow lazily said. Vashti purred at him, and twitched her whiskers with amusement.

"Yes, I live here, and now, so do you. Did the old woman get you at the pound or off the street?" Vashti asked him. Grimmjow thought it over.

"Who's the old woman?" He asked Vashti. Vashti blinked in surprise.

"She is the woman who took us all in." Vashti told Grimmjow with a curious flick of her whiskers.

"Whose 'Us all?'" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh, we aren't the only ones here, Rayna takes in strays. There are many other cats. But I am the only one here because she didn't want you to be afraid because of the other cats." Vashti told him. Grimmjow smirked.

"I'm not afraid of other cats," Grimmjow smirked again. "I used to be the-" Grimmjow blinked. 'Am I allowed to say, or would she not believe me...I wouldn't believe me.' Grimmjow thought to himself. Vashti was still looking at him expectantly.

"Err, I used to be a...a...show-cat." Grimmjow improvised. Vashti looked mildly impressed.

"CFA, huh, did you place?" Vashti asked.

"Of course, 1st place. Three years ago was my last competition." Grimmjow bluffed. Vashti looked even more impressed, she pricked her ears forward.

"What happened then, and how did you end up here?" Vashti asked Grimmjow.

"Well after my last competition, my person, died and the pound people came and I avoided them, ended up on the street and was found by Rayna." Grimmjow said.

"I'm sorry about your person, what was their name?" Vashti asked.

"Ummm his name was...Aizen. And he also had twelve other show cats. Gin was a weird one, lemme tell ya. No one really knew what was wrong with him. Tousen was blind, he also tried to take off my arm once. Starrk was the laziest per- I mean cat, that had ever exists. I saw him sleep through an entire week. He went to sleep on Sunday, didn't wake till the following Monday. We all thought he was in a coma. Barragan was old and smelly. Harribel was the quiet time, didn't say a word she didn't have to...usually. Ulquiorra bugged the crap outta me. He never showed any emotion, I mean, what are you supposed to do with that? Nnoritra was a perv and fun to beat. Zommari was creepy. Szayel was even creepier, I think he was gay, but we were never sure. Aaroniero was a schizophrenic, and Yammy was a fattie." Grimmjow went on in detail.

"Wow, so where are they now?" Vashti asked. Grimmjow pondered this.

"I really don't know." Grimmjow said. Vashti bobbed her head.

"Well, do you think you're ready to meet some of the other cats." Vashti asked. Grimmjow smirked confidently.

"Bring them on." Grimmjow said. Vashti gave him a look that implied no violence. And Grimmjow gave her a look that was all innocence. Vashti meowed and six cats walked in. One had a black head, legs, tail and back, with a gray cream covering the rest of his body. And the other was white with many gray markings.

"I'm Jack, and this is my brother Boog." The Siamese cat said. Grimmjow nodded a bored greeting.

"They are my brothers, the other cats are Kally, Saphire, Sassy, and Lumpy. Kally is a tabby, Saphire is a Siamese with a stumpy tail and blue eyes. Sassy is the white cat, and Lumpy is the fluffy gray and brown cat." Vashti introduced. Grimmjow struggled to remember the names and faces. Lumpy came forward, looking at the Grimmjow and Vashti. Suddenly, she ran into Vashti, who rolled over to Grimmjow. Grimmjow blinked in surprise at Vashti who batted at his paws from under him. He growled playfully, then gave chase and was tumbled over by Boog. Vashti yowled in delight. Lumpy pounced on Jack and Jack retaliated with a tumble over Vashti. Kally curled around Sassy, grooming her face, and Saphire pounced on Boog from behind.

Unnoticed by all feline eyes, a white fox grinned from outside the window, with a little bat hanging upside down on the window seal.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry about all the kitties. But I loves dem. And I couldn't resist doing that to Grimmy.**


	11. Szayel's Story

**A Second Chance Szayel's Story**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Szayel Apporo-Granz was walking down the streets of Ulm, Kingdom of Württemberg in Germany. He did not know why he was here and for some reason the year was 1889, he had deduced and he had make a young friend. Albert. That was a strange kid. Terrible at school work. Szayel had agreed to tutor him and share his infinite wisdom. They met at the market place regularly for lessons. Szayel continued to walk down the streets.

"Szayel Apporo-Granz." A familiar voice said. Szayel turned to see the silver-eyed woman, who had revived the espada.

"You know, its rude to not introduce ones self before sending them into the past." Szayel told her. She smiled.

"I go by many names in different cultures, but I guess the one I like best is Artemis." Artemis said. "It appears that I have made a mistake somewhere, you are supposed to be a Venus women's razor." Szayel cringed.

"Ugh, you are cruel, by the way, where are the others." Szayel asked.

"Well, Stark and Lillynette are in a forest as wolves. Harribel is a shark off the coast of Guadeloupe. Ulquiorra is a bat in the care of Orihime. Nnoritra is a spoon. I had fun watching him the other day. Barragan is a Lego king. Grimmjow is a cat who lives with a woman I used to know. Aaroniero is split as a fish and fish bowl. Tousen is a pair of Bongo's in Jamaica. Who apparently sent a postcard to Gin. Don't ask...I have no idea how that happened. And Gin is a fox who is currently with Rangiku, Orihime, and Ulquiorra. She calls him Grin." Artemis said, looking pleased with herself. Szayel lifted an eyebrow, she was having way too much fun with this.

"And you are here because?" Szayel asked.

"Because it is time." Artemis said grandly. "A select few of you will come back to aid the Soul Society against an old enemy."

"Is Aizen alive?" Szayel asked, face unreadable.

"Yes, the substitute Shinigami had failed to finish him." Artemis said.

"Why should we help the Soul Society, what have they done for us, besides kill us. I see no good reason to help them." Szayel said, with contempt in his eyes. Artemis sighed.

"I had hoped that you would be more open to the idea." She looked at Szayel who had his arms crossed. "Do it for your own sakes. I can only get you so far. I can bring you back, but I can't give you a life different than this, to have a normal life you must have the trust of Soul Society."

"What kind of lives would they be willing to give us, we would've been fine in Las Noches after Aizen and the Winter War was done and over. Do you expect me to believe that they will let us be in peace? They will try to change us and I do not wish to change, and I know that most of the rest of us don't either." Szayel said.

"How do you know that there might be an option you like?" Artemis continued trying to reason.

"Like what, a human? No thank you. A Shinigami? Over my dead body." Szayel said firmly.

"So how would you want to spend your life?" She asked Szayel, who looked taken back by the question.

"I would want to go back to Las Noches, and have what we had under Aizen, without Aizen, one of us could take his place, but I doubt Soul Society could leave us be." Szayel said. Artemis looked thoughtful.

"Then you need to gain their trust so they will leave you be." Artemis said. Szayel snorted.

"And they're just going to join forces with hollows, are they? The things they live to destroy?" Szayel said with a hard look.

"Yes, because this time...They can't defeat Aizen alone." Artemis said in a soft voice. Szayel's eyes widened. "He has gotten stronger. He is in control of Hueco Mundo. There are some who are their now who will assist you, many of the former fraccion. Like Harribel's girls. And of course, Wonderweiss." Wonderweiss poofed out of nowhere and drooled at Szayel.

"Why do you have him?" Szayel said with a slightly grossed out look.

"He was too cute to let go of." Artemis said with a pleased look. Szayel lifted an eyebrow at her. Then he looked at Wonderweiss. He shuddered. "So, are we good to go?"

"One more question, why do you help us and since you are helping us, can you physically help us as in fighting?" Szayel asked.

"I help because you were never Aizen's espada, you were mine, and I am forbidden to directly interfere." She said sadly.

"Why are you forbidden?" Szayel asked. Artemis shook her head.

"No more questions. Say goodbye to any friends then lets go." Artemis said. Szayel thought for a minute then made his was to Albert's house. Albert himself opened the door.

"Mr. Apporo-Granz, what are you doing here?" The boy said brightly.

"Well, I am leaving for good and I wanted to say good-bye, so bye and remember what I taught you, E=MC². And tell Mr. and Mrs. Einstein that I send my best." Szayel said while walking away and waving. Albert waved back. And Szayel was soon out of sight. Artemis laughed.

"The things you teach that boy." She told Szayel, who grinned.

"Yes he will be a fine scientist someday." Szayel said.

"Ugghnk." Wonderweiss agreed.


	12. The Fraccion

**Just a note but sorry if too many people are ooc...maybe...**

**The Fraccion**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Down the halls of Las Noches, steps sounded. Wonderweiss ran by, followed by Sun-Sun.

"Hey kid, get back here." Sun-Sun said. 'how did I get stuck with the kid.' She thought. After Tousen was killed by Rangiku, somehow, she had been given responsibility for him by Aizen when he returned from the dead. She thought about how Rangiku killed Tousen. 'There is nothing more dangerous than a woman seeking revenge.' Sun-Sun looked around for Wonderweiss. She turned a corner and was face to face with a silver, transparent woman with Wonderweiss behind her.

"Who...Who are you?" Sun-Sun asked with caution. The woman smiled.

"I am a friend to you, but not to Aizen." She said.

"Aizen is our lord." Sun-Sun said .

"Who were you more loyal to, Aizen? Or the former tres espada, Harribel." The woman said. Sun-Sun's eyes widened.

"But...she perished." Sun-Sun said, saddened and confused.

"As did the rest of the espada. But things come back. Can we trust you Sun-Sun." The woman asked. Sun-Sun nodded, determined.

"Alert the other fraccion that are still living. Tell them that a time will come where Aizen will fall to us with the help of Soul Society." Aryha said. "Then, if all goes right, you all will live in peace." Sun-Sun nodded.

"Is Wonderweiss in on this?" Sun-Sun asked.

"Of course, he is a valuable addition." Aryha said. Then she turned and disappeared. Wonderweiss waved good-bye.

"Come Wonderweiss, we have work to do. We need to tell Apache, Mila-Rose, Ggio, Findor, Yylfordt, D-Roy, Shawlong, and Tesla." Sun-Sun said as she turned and left. Wonderweiss stopped waving and followed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Apache and Mila-Rose were in the Las Noches kitchen, arguing as usual.

"I saw it first, you gigantic cow." Apache yelled at Mila-Rose, who screeched indignantly.

"No, I saw it first, and you're the cow, don't think we haven't noticed that you've been gaining weight lately." Mila-Rosa countered. Sun-Sun rolled her eyes as she silently made her way in with Wonderweiss in tow.

"Weaklings." She said to herself. Apache and Mila-Rose both turned to her and yelled,

"Shut up, who included you in this conversation."

"You weaklings are arguing when you should be preparing." Sun-Sun said, while leaning against the wall.

"Preparing for what?" Mila-Rose asked.

"Another war is upon us." Sun-Sun said mysteriously. Apache rolled her eyes.

"Duh, Aizen is planning his revenge...again." Apache said.

"This is different, this time, we must ask ourselves, who are we going to fight for?" Sun-Sun said.

"Who else is there, its not as if we have a choice." Mila-Rose said.

"A woman came to me and told me that Harribel-sama is alive. Along with the other espada, and they are going to join forces with Soul Society to overthrow Aizen. And she told me to tell the other fraccion." Sun-Sun said. Mila-Rose and Apache's eyes lit up. Harribel-sama was alive. "So spread out and tell the other fraccion, Mila-Rose, you take Grimmjow's fraccion, Apache, you take Barragan's and I'll take whoever's left." Sun-Sun continued.

"Who put you in charge?" Apache shouted.

"Fine, you're in charge." Sun-Sun said while rolling her eyes.

"Who gave you the authority to put me in charge?" Apache yelled angrily.

"Fine, then I'll remain in charge." Sun-Sun said from behind her sleeve.

"Yeah, you will, because I decided to." Apache said as she walked away while pointing two fingers from her eyes, to Sun-Sun's. Sun-Sun rolled her eyes as her colleagues disappeared from sight. 'Now to find Tesla.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mila-Rose pounded on the door of Grimmjow's old room. A tiny slot opened at the top and a voice said,

"Enter the strong, but the weak, flee." Mila-Rose glared.

"I'm stronger than all of you put together." She boasted.

"Nuh-uh. You are a girl, and girls are weak. No girls allowed." The voice said again. Mila-Rose screeched in rage and using her strength, she tore down the door. She looked around furious. D-Roy was stuck under the door on which she was now standing, and Yylfordt and Shawlong were playing videogames. Mila-Rose stomped on D-Roy before dragging all three of the former sexta's fraccion and dumping them in a pile.

"Stand up straight." Mila-Rose ordered. The boys immediately did so. "When you address me, you will say ma'am, and when you answer a question, it is 'Yes Ma'am' or 'No Ma'am' Do. You. Understand. Maggots." Mila-Rose shouted.

"Yes Ma'am." D-Roy, Shawlong, and Yylfordt chanted.

"Very good. Now I have important news to tell you. Grimmjow is alive, along with the former espada. And they will side with Soul Society against Aizen, and I don't wish to go against them for a dictator like Aizen, Do You?" Mila-Rose asked with pacing before then in a straight line.

"No Ma'am." They chanted again, with gusto knowing that their master was alive.

"Then prepare yourselves, and don't speak a word of this to anyone besides the fraccion of the former Espada's and Wonderweiss...If you can understand what he is saying." Mila-Rose finished.

"Yes Ma'am." They chanted one more time before she left. Then looking at each other sheepishly, they realized that they had been ordered around by a girl. But they didn't dare defy her, so they swore to never speak of this again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Apache made her way to Barragan's old room. Ggio and Findor were inside playing Goldfish.

"Got any 3's?" Ggio asked. Findor face palmed.

"The game is no fun if you ask for the same card every turn." Findor said, trying to remain patient. 'Why couldn't Poww have survived, instead of Ggio, Poww actually knows how to play goldfish. But I guess I should be grateful that Ggio isn't Cuulhorn.'

"So you ask for different cards?" Ggio asked, looking at his hand.

"Exacta." Findor said, 'Finally Ggio was starting to get it.'

"So, got any 3's?" Ggio asked again. Findor sighed and tried to explain it again until Apache walked in.

"Hey shorty." Ggio said to Apache. Apache glared.

"I'm taller than you are, and at least I'm tall enough to ride the Medusa at Six Flags." She retorted.

"I told you, the ticket guy was just jealous of my looks so he didn't let me on." Ggio yelled, with a vein popping out of his forehead. One of Apache's almost came to join it but she was interrupted by Findor.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Findor asked. Apache blinked.

"Of course, do you think I would come down here just to hang with you losers?" Apache said angrily.

"Well." Findor said shocked and insulted. Apache rolled her eyes. 'Barragan's fraccion were so touchy, especially Cuulhorn.'

"Look, the short version is, The ex-espada who were dead are now alive and teaming up with the Soul Society to defeat Aizen, so just prepare yourselves of something." Apache said in one breath. Findor and Ggio looked at each other than back at Apache before getting savage grins on their faces. Apache walked away before she had to look at them any longer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sun-Sun walked down the hallway, searching for Tesla's spiritual pressure. She found it then followed until she was walking behind him. Suddenly, when there were no other people in sight, Wonderweiss threw him against the wall.

"What was that for?" Tesla asked. "I didn't do anything. And I definitely did not eat the last chili dog." Sun-Sun rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something, the former espada are alive, including that pig you call master. And they are teaming up with Soul Society. And we are going to help. So prepare yourself." Sun-Sun said as she walked away. Wonderweiss still had Tesla against the wall.

"Nughnmft hual niiop." Wonderweiss said. In his mind, this was translated to...'You ate the last chili dog, so you will pay.' Telsa looked at him with slight fear as Wonderweiss followed after Sun-Sun.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Finally, a new chapter. :) hope you like it. And if anyone is likes any pairing between the fraccion, let me know and I might write some in...Just for you...because I love you.**

**Tesla: I didn't mean to eat the last chili dog...it...it was just there and so good...it...was calling my name...Teeessslllaaa...**

**Wonderweiss: Ugghnl**

***Tesla goes into fetal position and mutters to himself***

**Well that's not good for my insurance. I don't think it covers emotional trauma.**


	13. The Shinigami

**The Shinigami**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"As you all know, Aizen is alive. Captain Kurosaki failed to finish him off for good." Yamamoto said. Ichigo growled.

"It wasn't MY fault that he's back. I struck him down." The new squad five captain said angrily.

"We should've expected that he wouldn't be killed so easily." Ukitake said.

"Irrelevant. We should have expected that he would have a back-up. The fault is no-ones. The question is, How will we defeat him. It was nearly impossible last time." Hitsugaya said.

"Plus, he has gotten stronger and he has made his current espada stronger as well. Eight of his former espada are dead, along with his former followers, Gin and Tousen. Gin, who rebelled at the last moment. He still has two original espada, the privaron espada, and two arrancars named Loly and Menoly. He has made them all stronger somehow and ranked them espada." Unohana reminded gently.

"So we're doomed. Is that what you're all saying. Stop being so negative, all of you. We'll beat him. Just like last time." Ichigo said loudly.

"Kurosaki, we don't all have the ability to magically gain an ability that we didn't have before, after every time we get beaten down by someone or something once of twice." Byakuya said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said confused.

"Lets see, you get beaten by Renji, then you nearly kill him, then I nearly kill you, you get stronger and won against me, then you get killed by Ulquiorra, twice, then you turn into crazed hollow and kill him, Got nearly killed by Grimmjow, then you beat him after Orihime tells you not to die. Notice a pattern, Kurosaki?" Byakuya said. Ichigo stared in shock. He had never thought of it that way before.

"Yes, we all know Kurosaki is favored by something, almost as if someone has been writing a story, but then the story is taken over by a teenager with fan girl tendencies. But who doesn't like Kurosaki so maybe his luck will change." Mayuri added. For a moment, something which sounded like maniacal laugher was faintly heard in the distance. The captains looked around but quickly dismissed it as an escaped mental patient. No one remembered that there were no mental patients.

"So, what do we do?"

"I have a proposition for you." A feminine voice rang out, and the form of a woman was made visible. She had silver hair, and shining silver eyes, like the moon. Immediately, the captain's hands went to their zanpakutos.

"Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku." Yamamoto chanted quickly, chains quickly moved towards the newcomer, but they went straight through her. She smirked.

"Is that any way to treat the one who is about to give you some things to aid you against Aizen? Or should I say, some people." The woman said as she gestured behind her. Ten figures were suddenly visible.

The first was a brown-haired man with a green-haired girl at his side. He appeared to be sleeping standing up until the girl kicked him viciously in the nads. Then he stared solemnly at the surrounding shinigami.

The third was an old man who was glaring at Soi Fon.

The fourth was a tan woman with blond hair. She was slightly glaring at the tenth division captain, who stared back.

The fifth was a young man with black hair and startling green eyes. He was standing motionless in an indifferent manner with one look at Ichigo.

The sixth was a gangly black-haired man who was holding himself tightly and appeared to be trying to repress a bad memory.

The seventh was a man with wild blue hair and blue eyes to match. He was grinning at Ichigo viciously.

The eighth was a man with glasses and pink hair. He was staring at Mayuri with a calculating gleam in his golden eyes.

The ninth was a smiling man with silver hair, who was waving happily at an astonished Kira.

The tenth was a blind black man with dreadlocks who waved at a spot in space until the fox-like man next to him turned him in the direction towards Hisagi and Komamura.

The blue-haired man looked around and grinned menacingly at Ichigo.

"Hey Kurosaki, didja miss us?" Grimmjow shouted menacingly at Ichigo with a feral grin.

**III'MMM SOOOOO SOOORRRYYYYYYY. I know I suck it's been freaking forever since I last updated this story, the only thing I can blame is life and a temporary lack of motivation for this story. I've had this bit done for a while and just now decided to make this a chapter and go on to another chapter where hopefully, I'll have more ideas for. Hopefully it wont take as long for new chapters, in the meantime, you could try some of my other fics, most of them are Ulquihime. **


	14. The Retrieval

**A Second Chance The Retrieval**

**Side note: changed some things. Mainly Chapter 10 and 11. You don't have to read them unless you want to.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I think I would rather have been the venus shaver." Szayel sighed. Somehow he had been shanghaied into a great and dangerous mission that would involve close encounters with sharks, wolves, a chance to look heroic, and a trip to the mall. Instead he was apparently on round-up duty.

"It'll be fun, she says, you'll get to go to the mall, she says." Szayel grumbled again. He nearly missed a possum in the road.

"You'll get to drive she says." Szayel continued obliviously, unaware of the rising speedometer. He was driving a large white van through a sketchy road. He was not driving well. Maybe it was lack of practice.

Suddenly, Szayel threw on the breaks. The van jolted to a stop and Szayel was thrown into the windshield. Not even bothering to say ouch, Szayel got out of the car, walked around to the front of the van, and stared blankly into the mass forest before him.

"Okay, ok, I just have to go. Just go into the creepy forest and hope I don't get eaten. On the count of 3.…1.…2...7...9.…6...2.…H…3!" He yelled as he jumped into the forest. Szayel cleared his throat and hoped nobody saw his ungraceful dive into the nearest bush or his drawing out of a countdown. Szayel finally stood up from his bush and brushed off the leaves as he steeled himself.

"I am a mad scientist, I have done things that would make anyone scream." Szayel said as he quickly checked his strange watch. After a consultation with his watch he looked to the north and sighed.

"Well, lets boogie." Szayel said, a phrase he heard from one of the movies from a previous movie night in Las Noches. Ulquiorra's choice, he believed, something about a chocolate factory. As Szayel made his way north, he jumped at every little noise from the background.

Szayel had been walking for about twenty minutes, and his nerves were almost destroyed. But, he suddenly saw the trees thinning out and eventually came to a clearing, where what he saw made him sigh with relief.

"Starrk, finally, I've been looking everywhere for you." Szayel said to the giant shaggy brown wolf sleeping in the clearing. Szayel made his way over and not so gently prodded the wolf.

"Wake up," Szayel poked the wolf again. "Where's Lilinette when you need her." Szayel said. At the first violent prod, the wolf's eyes snapped open and he growled. Szayel screamed girlishly and jumped back.

"Wait, you're not…." Szayel said before pausing then screaming girlishly and taking off through the forest, with the hungry wolf hot on his trail. Szayel ran quickly, using the calf muscles he had gained in his massive lab and sheer panic for his now renewed life.

Then suddenly, he stumbled across something furry and screamed. He immediately jumped up and kept running, ignoring the groan from behind him. The vicious growling of the wolf, suddenly turned into a whimper and Szayel froze. Another growl was heard but this one was decidedly more squeaky. Szayel turned around and nearly cried with happiness when he saw a small green wolf growling at the brown wolf who was chasing him. Szayel stopped to see what he had stumbled over and saw another brown wolf, this one was bigger and shaggier and less toothy than the one chasing him. It was also snoring, The first wolf turned and fled after another growl from the little green wolf, who then looked immensely smug as she turned to Szayel and jumped on him happily.

One could almost hear the nonstop chatter coming from her mouth. Starrk opened one eye, looked Szayel up and down, then went back to sleep. Lilinette growled and jumped from Szayel to Starrk before barking and biting him. Starrk groaned and reluctantly got up. Both wolves stood at attention in front of Szayel. Lilinette stood wriggling with excitement while Starrk looked like he was barely staying up. He peered at Szayel with bleary eyes and waited for him to say something.

"It's time to go back." Szayel said. Lilinette yipped with excitement. Starrk sighed neutrally. Szayel looked at his watch again and set out southwest.

"Just follow me, I'll explain everything in greater detail when everyone is together." Szayel said, having regained his professional attitude. Lilinette followed, bounding with energy while Starrk dragged his paws.

Szayel took many twists and turns in the dark forest. Starrk fell behind multiple times and had to be found sleeping in a hollow and Lilinette was often lost due to her habit of chasing leaves into the forest

Eventually they made their way back to the big white van. Lilinette hopped in the driver's seat and Starrk collapsed in the back. Szayel grimaced and pushed Lilinette over to the passenger side where she promptly stuck her head out the window. Szayel's eye twitched and he sighed. Putting the van in drive, Szayel drove out of the forest with relief and drove away. Unfortunately for all living being in the van, the road they drove on was dangerous and Szayel was a terrible driver. Starrk threw up in the back while Lilinette yipped with delight and Szayel ignored them both.

Eventually they came across a cabin in the middle of nowhere where Szayel stopped. It was a creepy cabin, that didn't really look like a normal cabin. It had an aquatic pool poking out of the side of the cabin, and a fenced in section of the forest connected to the house. Both wolves jumped out and Szayel pointed towards the door.

"Just stay in there, I'm off to get the others. Don't get lost and watch out for Wonderweiss." Szayel said. As if he heard his name Wonderweiss walked out of the cabin and stared blankly at Szayel. Szayel looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Stay. Here. Staaaay. Here." He called to Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss frowned and Szayel ran back towards the van. Szayel screeched off to his next destination in the van, leaving a dusty Starrk and an energetic Lilinette, oblivious to a figure hiding in the back seat.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Szayel drove this time to an ocean. A deep ocean with no people in sight. One might wonder how in about fifteen minutes drive, Szayel got to an ocean that was across land masses and other oceans. But one must not have known the full abilities of the mysterious watch that was never out of Szayel's brilliant sight.

Szayel was getting ready to park when out of nowhere, Wonderweiss appeared in the driver's seat and grabbed the wheel and shoved his foot on the gas. The van sped towards the water with Szayel powerless to stop it, the kid was strong. Eerie and dramatic music would have fit the situation. The van hit the water at high speeds and Szayel ducked and covered as the van went further and further into the ocean. Even when the van was fully submerged it was still going deeper and deeper into the green ocean.

Szayel looked out the window and panicked as he saw a shark. The shark's expression seemed to say, I don't care but how did you manage this. Szayel freaked until he caught a glimpse of a black gothic three on where he assumed the shark's chest would be. Time seemed to slow as Szayel put two and two together and the shark stared. The shark continued to stare at Szayel as his brilliant mind concocted a plan.

He threw his brilliant and slightly far fetched plan into action. Szayel threw Wonderweiss out of the front seat and rolled down the back window. The van immediately filled with water. Then, with a surprised unintelligible bubble gasp, Harribel was sucked into the back of the van, now conveniently filled with ocean water. The water had gotten up to his neck, and he quickly threw the car in 4 wheel drive, and then reverse. He looked behind him and floored it and against all odds, the car began to roll back out of the water. Harribel looked at Szayel with disbelief as he finally made it out of the water, reversed the car, and drove away, pretending not to notice that Wonderweiss' head was below the waterline.

Eventually he made it back to the cabin and drove the van until the back right next to the aquatic tank. Szayel jumped out and opened the trunk. A astonished Harribel fell out and slipped into a tank of salt water. Lilinette yipped and Starrk stared as Szayel threw on the gas and once again, screeched out of the driveway, with only one glance at a waterlogged Wonderweiss in the passenger seat.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Szayel's next apparent target was a town. Szayel himself was sitting in the driver's seat in front of a dark friendly looking house.

"Why am I doing this?" He groaned. "You. Stay." He told Wonderweiss. Wonderweiss looked too waterlogged to answer, though he never could answer with actual words.

Szayel got out of the car and went around the back of the house. He pulled a strange gadget out of his pocket and unlocked the back door, and slipped in quietly. He ignored every snore and creak, darting in and out of rooms until he found the room that had the word 'Toys' painted on it. Szayel walked in stealthily then tripped on something. Growling he turned around then smiled as he found a Lego castle. Getting on his hands and knees, Szayel looked through the inhabitants. Suddenly, he smirked as he found the one he was looking for. Except one difference, the Barragan Lego he was holding now had a head full of blond hair, plus his usual crown. Szayel searched the floor for Barragan's old hair until he found it lying abandoned in a corner.

Szayel looked from the old hair to Barragan and back again. One could almost feel the desperation seeping off a certain Lego desperate to keep his new hair. Szayel finally sighed and pocketed the old hair. He turned to leave only to be greeted with the sight of Wonderweiss standing in the doorway. Szayel looked panicked and started mouthing unpleasant words. Wonderweiss teared up as Szayel looked on with horror. Then, Wonderweiss started to sob very loudly. Szayel jumped up and tried to run but he tripped over a toy causing a loud noise to echo through the house. Szayel froze with horror.

Suddenly, lights came on in the halls. Wonderweiss cried louder and Szayel yelled, "SHUT UP." The door opened to show a man, a woman, and a boy in the doorway. The man screamed, the woman tried to hit Szayel with a baseball bat, and the boy looked on with curiosity.

"He's a pedophile!" The man screamed as Szayel grabbed Wonderweiss and jumped out the window. Somehow, Szayel's luck had completely deserted him as he landed on a growling dog. Szayel ran when a cat dropped from no where, hissing and spitting and trying to destroy Szayel, who finally threw the animals off him and ran into the car and floored it out of the driveway. He was panting heavily as Wonderweiss clapped with glee. Sirens were heard in the distance. Szayel didn't say anything and when he got back to the cabin, he tossed Barragan aside and collapsed on the couch, he immediately fell into a deep, dark sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Szayel woke to see five pairs of eye staring at him. He yelped and fell off the couch ungracefully, before glaring at his observers.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a couch before?" He snapped before heading back to the van. He drove off once again, wryly noticing that his driving had not improved. He drove back to town, and while he drove, he noticed some new signs that read… "Warning: Pedophile sighting. Pink hair, after boys. White van." Szayel growled at this and muttered to himself. The picture under the word was a terrified image of him. Szayel's eye twitched.

Szayel continued driving to a cheery house that was currently empty. The door wasn't even locked so he walked in and found the kitchen. Szayel headed straight to the drawers until he found a spoon drawer. He looked from spoon to spoon until he gave up looking for a five tattoo. He picked up every spoon and threw it in a bag and got ready to leave when he saw lights flash in the driveway. Szayel froze with horror, nobody could hate him this much, right? Right?

A couple of ladies walked out into the house then screamed as they saw Szayel. All they saw was a demented Szayel fear overruling his face, with all their spoons in a bag, jumping out a window. As Szayel drove away, he saw new signs, like the old ones, except one blaring detail…"Has A Fetish For Spoons"

"How do they get these things up so fast?" Szayel cried. At least no one else saw these. Yet. He would have to destroy every single one before everyone resumed normal form. Szayel looked down the list of names and locations of the espada…and Gin and Tousen.

_Let's see, 4 down, he was saving emospada and the grin for last. So that leaves Aaroniero, Grimmjow, and Tousen._ Tousen was in Jamaica, Aaroniero was in the town, and Grimmjow was a cat. Szayel resolved this quickly and drove to a house on the other side of town. The creepier part of town he quickly noted, as the info on his pedophile signs was organized in such a way that it made it sound like an ad on eharmony. Szayel cringed, hoping he wouldn't be recognized. Then, next to his poster, he saw a for sale sign of a goldfish and tank. Szayel drove to the house of the seller and knocked on the door.

The door opened a crack and all Szayel could see was a single eye peering out of the crack. The eye looked at him, then past him, then widened as it looked back at him.

"What do you want?" The person said. Szayel smiled winningly.

"I just happened to see your ad about the goldfish and I would love to buy it." Szayel said. Suddenly, Szayel froze as the barest hint of reiatsu was picked up by him.

"Sorry, but you're too late, someone already came and bought it." The voice said. Szayel's eyes widened.

"Would you be able to describe this person to me?" Szayel asked slowly, if his hunch was right then this wasn't good, wasn't good at all.

"Sure, wavy brown hair, glasses, brown eyes, gave you the feeling of tranquility and fear at the same tim-" The person was cut off as Szayel sonidoed to the van and sped away, like the devil , or Aizen himself was chasing him.

To say Szayel was freaking out was an understatement. Aizen was onto them. The fact that he went to Aaroniero first was because he was the easiest to find. Szayel quickly analyzed the desperate situation. After Aaroniero, he would probably go after Gin, Ulquiorra, Tousen, Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Spoon-head, Grimmjow, and himself last. Szayel hoped that Aizen would spend a time looking for Gin and Ulquiorra, (who were according to the annoying she-thing, were impossible for him to find) which would give Szayel time to head him off at Tousen, and finish collecting the espada and hiding them at the cabin, which was undetectable to even Aizen. Szayel groaned. The downsides to being the first in the frontline was getting destroyed by Aizen. Despite his new possible fan base, whatever that was, the dangers outweighed the good but yet he still found himself driving to Jamaica. So, to Jamaica the little mad scientist went.

Using his new watch, the trip to Jamaica took only ten minutes. And the walking around looking for Tousen took two hours. Apparently, Tousen was a pair of bongos, and how many of those were there in Jamaica? Many. Luckily Szayel, being the smart cookie he was, had the power of good luck and reiatsu sensing app on his watch. Some might think of apps on a phone, but Szayel was way too cool for those. Ignore the ring from his pocket.

"Excellent, he is not far from here." Szayel said to himself. Suddenly a bright pink spot on a small poster caught his eye. It was laying on the ground, crumpled and dirty. Szayel's golden eyes went wide as he looked into his face on the poster before growling and ripping it up, throwing it back on the ground, and resisting the urge to cero it. After he finished, he looked around. Luckily that seemed to be the only one. Straightening his collar, he continued on his way to find the justice-monger. As Szayel followed the watch, he distantly realized that he owed Gin a test item. Gin bet that Tousen came from Jamaica. Szayel sadly disagreed.

"AHA!" Szayel cried as his watch let out a series of long drawn out beeps. He looked down to see an abandoned pair of bongos. Szayel looked around cautiously before grabbing the bongos and running, straight into a palm tree. An angry palm tree. Or at least it would have been if it had been alive. Szayel recovered quickly and made his escape to the van, and back to the cabin within minutes. He cackled manically due to the extreme amounts of adrenaline still pumping through his veins.

Suddenly, Szayel screamed as a hand grabbed him from the back. Wonderweiss giggled and Szayel counted backwards from ten. He had gotten to 6 when he had given up and tried to strangle the strange kid. Wonderweiss got away and laughed again before disappearing with the bongos. Szayel sighed in resignation and hoped this time he could leave without Wonderweiss.

"Grimmjow next." Szayel muttered to himself as he set off in his van. He drove for a bit then stopped the car for a spontaneous Wonderweiss check. The check came up clean and Szayel searched everywhere. Satisfied he continued on his merry way. For the millionth time since he was back to the present. He ended up at a small house in the middle of no where, with a fenced in yard and a beware of cats sign, which Szayel smirked at. Who was afraid of cats?

The second Szayel stepped in the yard the yowling of several cats sounded as loud as if six lions from the gates of heaven had come down to wreak havoc on the trespasser. One black and white blur swerved and swiped Szayel across the leg. Szayel turned to aim a kick at it but as soon as he turned a brown blur came behind him, and started to claw his way up Szayel. Szayel shook it off and managed to grab it and he held it up. The small tabby yowled causing two white blurs came from either side to unleash their fury, Szayel tried to shake these off but two brown blurs started clawing and crawling up Szayel. A black blur joined the fight and Szayel was drowned in furious writhing bodies of demon cats. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blue blur join the fight. Szayel screamed as he was sure this was the end. Then a startled hiss sounded out. All cats jumped off of Szayel and stood back. The blue blur was finally still and he saw a blue cat stare at him.

"Grimmjow?" Szayel asked in disbelief. The blue cat did a kitty smirk and meowed in a way that sounded cocky and violent at the same time.

"Yep, you're Grimmjow, now come with m-" Szayel was cut off by an old woman coming out of the house. WITH A SHOTGUN. Szayel whimpered silently.

"Did you hurt any of my cats?" She asked menacingly.

"NO, no, no, no, no, no, you have it all wrong," Szayel though fast, "You have my cat Grimmjow, the blue one, I've been looking for him everywhere." The old woman immediately relaxed.

"Oh that's nice, would you like some tea and cookies?" She asked with a vague smile. Szayel laughed nervously.

"Oh, I'm kind of busy and-" Szayel started but was cut off as the old woman grabbed a cookie out of nowhere and shook it aggressively under Szayel's nose. With the shotgun still within grabbing distance, Szayel smiled nervously and followed the old woman inside. The cats immediately followed suit with Grimmjow at the head.

Inside Szayel sat facing the wrinkly old woman, keeping a close eye on the shotgun, which was now leaning against the wall nearby.

"So, when did you first get Grimmjow?" The lady asked. Szayel laughed nervously.

"Me and him have been together years. I got him as a kitten from the pound because he was ugly, violent, and blue. Why, he owes his life to me." Szayel said with a smirk directed at Grimmjow, who immediately jumped up and Szayel's lap with a purr. Szayel froze in fear. Grimmjow? Purring? He must have something evil planned. Szayel stood stiffly and Grimmjow fell off his lap. But Grimmjow started rubbing against Szayel's leg, causing near panic in the mad scientist.

"I really must go, Grimmjow must really miss his friends." Szayel said, while pushing Grimmjow away with his foot, but Grimmjow wasn't giving up.

"All right, but be careful, he's under the influence of anesthetics. I took him to the vet.." The old woman said cheerfully. Szayel inwardly gasped at the horror. That could have been him.

"You mean neutered him?" Szayel stuttered. The old woman laughed heartily.

"Of course not, He just had to get some stitches. Silly boy got caught in a blackberry bush." The old woman said. Szayel sighed in relief. Grimmjow was just high. He wasn't planning anything. Or was he? Nah.

"Good bye Grimmjow, I'll miss you." The old lady picked Grimmjow up and kissed him all over his fluffy face. Szayel grimaced due to grossness. Grimmjow purred and was handed to Szayel, who reluctantly took him. The other five cats meowed and twirled around Szayel's feet. Szayel barely made it to his van door without tripping. As he started the car with Grimmjow sitting on the passenger seat, the old lady waved and said.

"Say hello to Artemis for me." Szayel gave a slight start then drove off. Szayel sighed with relief when he was far away from there and back at the log cabin. He parked the car and absentmindedly stroked Grimmjow on the head. Grimmjow growled.

"Ah Grimmjow, nice to see you're back the normal, that will make this that much harder." Szayel said. Grimmjow looked suspiciously at Szayel when suddenly, Szayel snatched Grimmjow, ran to the cabin and tossed him in before Grimmjow could say catnip.

The door closed behind Grimmjow and he was face to face with a sleeping brown wolf.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Szayel looked at his very unreadable map. Scribbles were everywhere and there were slight drawing of wolves, sharks, toys, fish, cats, bats, and foxes. He cheered up at the thought that this was his last pick-up, as Gin and Ulquiorra were in the same place. Orihime's house. Szayel was also happy at seeing his BFF again. It had been too long. He would have to stay low profile though, as the strawberry and his friends lived in this town. Szayel did a Wonderweiss check quickly, and parked in front of Orihime's apartment. He wondered how he was going to do this. Just waltz in and steal them, or tell Orihime what's going on. His nonexistent conscience and logic vied for dominance. He shrugged and decided that he would make it up as he went along.

He finally reached the room and picked the lock open. All was dark and silent. Then suddenly, out of nowhere a frying pan hit him across the back of the head and he whirled around. It would take more than a pan to take out the octava espada. Then a voice cried out,

"Get him Orihime I'll hold him." The woman behind him grabbed him and squeezed him hard against her. He knew it was a woman because he was suffocating in her massive assets. If Harribel wasn't a shark he would say she was strangling him. Suddenly the light turned on as Szayel started to lose consciousness. Vaguely he saw a glimpse of orange.

"Szayel?" Was all he heard before completely loosing consciousness.

Hours later he woke up on a couch. Groaning, Szayel sat up and looked around, somehow, he felt eyes upon him. It was daytime now yet the house was deserted, except for a fluffy lavender pillow on the other side of the couch and a bat stuffy.

"Mother?" He asked then realized what he said and grimaced. Suddenly, he was attacked, by Orihime, her weapon of choice. Do I even have to say it? Yes, yes I do. A hug

"Szayel! I thought you were all dead." Orihime said. Szayel almost smiled before he attempted to shove the warm and fuzzy feeling deep down into his soul.

"Rangiku, its okay, he's a friend." Orihime said to her friend who was slowly stepping towards Szayel with a frying pan in her hand. She relaxed immediately and set the frying pan down, yet Szayel kept a cautious eye on it anyway. Szayel had a sudden urge to hold the purple fluffy pillow so he picked it up and set it on his lap and held it. The stress was starting to get to him. Suddenly, it unfurled and licked Szayel's face. Szayel stared in disbelief at the grinning fox who stared into his eyes then pounced on the bat stuffy, who neatly avoided it with a barrel role.

"Ulquiorra? Gin?" Szayel said shocked. Orihime and Rangiku started at the mention of the names.

"What about them?" Rangiku asked.

"Wait, how are you even alive, Captain Kurotsuchi said he killed you?" Orihime asked. Szayel laughed bitterly.

"Oh he killed me alright, remind me to return the favor sometime." Orihime ignored this though Rangiku cracked a smile at the thought. Szayel thought about the best course of action and decided on his age old mantra. 'When you can't make up an excuse, tell the truth.' He decided to temporarily ignore the other half of it. 'Then dissect it'

"Revived by a goddess, thrown into the past, shared my wisdom with little Albie, Brought back from the past, learned that most former espada were in various states of live and inanimate object, convinced to help the shinigami defeat Aizen once and for all, brought to a log cabin in the middle of nowhere, told to retrieve aforementioned espada and former shinigami, almost eaten by a wolf, almost drowned in the Galapagos, stalked by Wonderweiss constantly, accused of being a pedophile with a fetish for spoons and little boys, outbid on a fish by Aizen, went to Jamaica, ran into a palm tree, got attacked by cats who sounded like lions, rubbed up on by a high blue kitty, hit by a frying pan, and finally knocked out by suffocation. What about you?" Szayel said in one breath with increasing pitch towards the end of hi speech. Orihime and Rangiku stood speechless.

"What are you doing here?" Orihime asked. Szayel groaned and fell backward on the couch and pointed to the lavender fox leaping at the bat, who continued his evasion of the grinning fox. Orihime looked where he was pointing then everything clicked together. Her eyes widened.

"Ul-Ulquiorra?" She said. Rangiku stared at the fox. The bat stopped at the sound of his name and the fox continued to jump up to try to catch the bat to no avail. The bat chirped as if it were scolding the fox, and the fox stopped and sat looking at Rangiku.

"Gin." Rangiku said, with her eyes shadowed and her head down. Gin looked up at her and seemed to sigh. Rangiku looked up and grabbed Gin violently.

"How dare you do this to me, first you die then your body disappears and you turn into a fox and you can't even tell me, no hints or anything." Rangiku yelled. Her yelling faded into the background as she continued her rant, Szayel continued to lay on the couch, and Orihime looked deep into Ulquiorra's eyes. After Rangiku finished her rant, she grabbed Gin and hugged him to her chest. Luckily he was used to this so he did not suffocate. Orihime didn't know what to do, for weeks now she had been cuddling, hand feeding, and babying the stoic cuarto espada. Now all she wanted to do was hug him, but wasn't sure if he could. Never mind that that was all she had been doing for the last couple weeks. Ulquiorra seemed to sigh, then he flapped over and chirped at Orihime, who cracked a tiny smile, then she couldn't hold herself and she hugged him.

"I just may puke." Szayel said. Orihime smiled mischievously at him, then she launched herself at him and they slow motion rolled into Rangiku and the whole thing ended up a giant group hug. Szayel smiled a little before straightening up.

"I hate to burst the bubble, but we have to go." Szayel said. Orihime and Rangiku simultaneously shot puppy dog faces at Szayel who shifted uncomfortably and said,

"Don't worry, we'll be back. We will all be back. Sooner than you think." Orihime and Rangiku smiled at him and nodded. Gin trotted and Ulquiorra glided to his side and all three of them left into the light. Ulquiorra cast a curious look at Szayel.

"We have to hurry, Aizen is on the move." Szayel said in a low tone. Gin nodded and leapt head first into the van and all three drove away. But not before one more Wonderweiss check.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Szayel opened the door to the log cabin and grimaced at the smell. It was an absolute zoo. Gin rushed in at the scent of chaos and started adding his own brand. Lilinette was chasing Grimmjow who was chasing Starrk, who was sleep running. Wonderweiss was creating a tense and chaotic environment with the bongos, a.k.a. Tousen. The beat was fast and loud, and getting faster and louder. Harribel was in her tank, pretending she wasn't annoyed. Gin was doing many things at once, giving quick nips to Lilinette's, Starrk's, and Grimmjow's tails, stopping to pee near Barragan, scaring the shiznit out of Harribel, by leaping into her tank and attempting to ride her out of it, and adding a mini violin which he coughed up and started whipping the crowd into a frenzy. Ulquiorra was sitting on Szayel's shoulder deciding that the loss of decorum was appropriate due to the fact that that was the only safe place. Szayel's eye started twitching, and Ulquiorra attempted to cover his ears as he recognized the symptoms.

"Everyone. Shut Up." Szayel yelled at the top of his lungs. The room went silent. Except for Harribel's angry bubble yells directed at Gin.

"Bedtime. All of you. You're all grounded." Szayel continued. A collected gasp went across the room. And by collected I mean Gin and Lilinette. "NOW." Szayel yelled. Everyone grumbled and those with legs went to their respective corners. Starrk and Lilinette lay in the outdoor pen, Harribel stayed in her tank. Ulquiorra flew to a beam and hung there. Szayel sighed with relief and fell back on the couch, where Gin and Grimmjow jumped up on and laid all over Szayel.

"You have spent too long as pets." Szayel mumbled exhaustedly. Grimmjow purred sleepily and Szayel was sure that if he was awake, he would not allow Szayel to live with that memory. But, seeing as the bloodthirsty psychopath was small blue cat and asleep, Szayel allowed himself to stroke said kitty. Though if he thought about who this cat really was he would probably freak out, but Szayel had always liked cats.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The light shone through the skylight Szayel didn't know they had. He blinked open his eyes and started at the hole in the roof. Then he remembered Grimmjow shot ceros in his sleep. But wait. Cat's can't shoot ceros. Can they? No. With a bad feeling in his gut, he focused on what, or who was on top of him. Grimmjow and Gin were the who, the surprise twist was the fact that they were human, and the cherry on top for anyone who was watching would be the fact that they were naked. A fact not lost on Szayel as he looked around in horror. Harribel was human, sleeping, and naked at the bottom of the tank. Szayel quickly looked away before she woke and caught him looking and he resolved to someday find out where her gills were. Ulquiorra was on the floor, having fallen from his beam. Starrk and Lilinette were in the enclosed area, good for Szayel because Starrk wouldn't be happy if anyone say Lilinette naked. Szayel shuddered at Nnoitra's form in the corner. But the burning horror that would be forever in his mind was Barragan's wrinkly naked body. Szayel attempted to move out from underneath the currently naked Gin and Grimmjow. Luckily, Szayel was skilled at stealth and he managed to escape part one of this horrible nightmare.

Szayel stood in the middle of the horrible room and saw a glowing silver note on the floor. He looked at him then resolved to dissect it back in his lab to see how it glowed. The Note read;

**Dear Szayel,**

**Well done, you may be surprised when**

**you wake up, but in concern for your**

**piece of mind, clothes are in the closet.**

**Let's see what the shinigami think of **

**you. Warn everyone no attacking the**

**shinigami. I mean it. At least not **

**where other shinigami can see you.**

**Love **

**A**

**P.S. Nice skylight, you know, if you really wanted one, you could've asked.**

Szayel grumbled under his breath. The skylight wasn't his fault. Stupid naked Grimmjow. Now to do something about the nakedness. He walked over to the closet and pulled out several white clothes, a.k.a. their espada outfits. Szayel was never so happy to see his. These real world clothes were scratchy with nowhere to put vials and needles in a place he could reach and inject someone with in under two seconds. He sorted out the clothes and tried to decide his next course of action. He could leave the clothes next to their respective owners, and let them dress themselves. But that would mean more hours of birthday suits and the possible destroy mode of the first to wake up. Sighing Szayel continued to think of a solution to his predicament as he changed into his clothes. Then he felt a familiar something against his chest. He reached in his cloak and pantomimed stabbing someone with a needle in 1.5 seconds.

Smirking to himself he twirled and sonidoed around the room and stabbed everyone with the needle in 10.7 seconds. A new record for this many people in a short amount of time. No one would wake for another three hours. This would serve two purposes. One, clothe the nakedness, and two, allow Szayel to sleep for another three hours. Why was Szayel so bothered by the nakedness one may wonder, the answer would be that Szayel is secretly a prude. Ignore his zanpakuto. Once again, using his sonido, he quickly dressed everyone and when he finished, he never wanted to see any part of Barragan again. Ever. The burning was too much for Szayel and he pushed Gin and Grimmjow off the couch and snuggled with the pillow. Then with amazing precision, he injected himself with the needle and was happily knocked unconscious.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So what should I say when we get there? How about 'ready to die strawberry?', Or something like 'You, Me, your death?" Szayel vaguely heard through his hazy mind. That sounded like Grimmjow.

"Or how about 'Kurosaki, You, Me, my bed, no clothes." A voice said sarcastically. That sounded like Nnoitra.

"You wanna go?" Grimmjow threatened.

"Your bed, No thanks." Nnoitra said bored. Grimmjow was just about to retort when a voice piped up.

"You should say, 'Hey, Kurosaki, Did you miss us.'." Ulquiorra said. Everything was quiet.

"Wow, Ulqui, how long have ya been thinking' of tha' one?" Gin asked. Ulquiorra was silent.

"A very long time." He answered. Gin fist bumped him. Or tried to anyway.

"Nice emospada, I like it." Grimmjow commented.

"By the way Grimmy, thanks for the skylight." Gin said cheerfully. Grimmjow growled.

"I was sleep-ceroing again. Like you guys never do it." Grimmjow replied. Szayel chose this time to wake up.

"Huh, you're all normal. And clothed. It makes no logical sense why you would be clothed." Szayel said confused. Something deep in his repressed memories told him not to think of this too much, so he didn't think deeper into it. Starrk and Harribel were no where to be seen, Lilinette was playing with Wonderweiss while being supervised by Tousen. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Gin, and Nnoitra were standing a circle eating. Szayel had just woken up, and Barragan was bemoaning his now back to normal gray hair.

"So, Sleeping Pinky, we're going to the Society today." Grimmjow informed Szayel. Szayel nodded.

"When?" Szayel asked.

"Now." A voice said. And all of them were whisked away by a silver light.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Gin: You're ALIVE! Oh Mah Aizen**

**But-but, maybe the fact that it's 16 pages help people not want to kill me.**

**Ulquiorra: Don't count on it.**

**T.T**

**Szayel: Check me out, I'm awesome.**

**Gin: No you're not dude don't lie.**

**Szayel: What?**

**Gin: Nevermin'**

**BTW, the thing I love most about reviews is when people tell me their favorite parts. **


	15. Chaos in the Seireitei

**Metsfan101: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.**

**A Second Chance**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Soul Society was in an uproar. Shinigami bustled around like the world was ending. The only still things were the resurrected espada, Gin, Tousen, and a few of the captains.

"It's like high school all over again." Szayel muttered. Lilinette look at him curiously. Szayel grimaced. "Don't ask." She shrugged and resumed staring at nothing. Hitsugaya, being one of the only serious captains, well semi-serious anyway, watched the espada interact with each other. He sighed then muttered to himself.

"It's not like we could get any crazier." Hitsugaya mistakenly believed. Rangiku conveniently chose this time to arrive from the gargantua, she who had been recently released from the AAA meetings. She smiled at Gin, and at Kira. Kira still stood frozen in shock, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights. Gin saw this and sauntered over.

"Wha's up, Izuru, ya look like ya seen a ghost." Gin said cheerfully. Kira almost smiled at the familiarity.

"You betrayed Soul Society, but you switched sides at the end, is he really good and here again." Kira muttered more to himself than anything. Gin smiled and ruffled Kira's hair.

"I don' plan on leavin' anytime soon." Gin said. Kira smiles and Rangiku had tears in her eyes. "Now Izuru, wha' have I told ya about keeping' the hair outta your pretty blue eyes." Gin scolded.

Hitsugaya sighed. Maybe now he would have his lieutenant back to normal. Seeing as this was the current only interaction between the former enemies going on, he decided to do what he did best. Upstage everyone. He walked over to the astonished Harribel, whose eyes widened. Hitsugaya nodded politely.

"I'm sorry we had to be enemies, but perhaps now, we can be allies." Hitsugaya said. Harribel nodded to Hitsugaya and they shook hands. Other espada and shinigami alike gasped inside at this.

"Our little boy is growing up and learning to share." Ukitake said happily. Shunsui smiled drunkenly at this.

"Lesh back 'im up." Shunsui decided as they made their way to Starrk and Lilinette. Ukitake got there first.

"Hey there, would you like some candy?" Ukitake asked Lilinette. Lilinette's eye twitched and she attempted to kick him in the head. Ukitake, being an experienced captain, caught her foot and let it down easy.

"Nice kick, but it needs more power. Would you like some candy?" Ukitake asked again. Lilinette looked like she was about to explode but Hitsugaya once again spoke up.

"The candy is pretty good." Hitsugaya admitted. Lilinette stared at him for a second, then sighed and took some candy. Starrk nodded his approval, but was interrupted by Shunsui.

"Lesh go back to my place for shome sake and we can shleep it off whadya shay?" Shunsui proposed. Starrk stood awkwardly for a second before Harribel gave him a nudge with her hip in Shunsui's direction. He sighed then nodded and followed the drunken swagger of Shunsui. Lilinette and Ukitake followed.

"Stay strong men, the shinigami are trying to separate us. Divide and conquer, I've seen it all before." Barragan grumbled as he looked ferociously towards all who dared come near. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"They're just attempting to be friendly. Even if they wanted to divide and conquer, they're all a bit of a nutcase." Hitsugaya said. Speaking of nutcases, Szayel looked around and noticed Mayuri and Nemu watching them.

"Watch out for him, he's the shinigami version of me." Szayel muttered to his remaining comrades. All of them shuddered and took that warning to heart. Grimmjow, who had been uncharacteristically silent up until that point noticed Ichigo's orange head bobbing away quickly in the crowd. Grimmjow grinned ferally and went after it. It seemed to feel his presence and Ichigo flash stepped away, with Grimmjow right on his tail. Nnoitra wished he wasn't here, then he caught a glimpse of Nel, still in child form with Yachiru. Nnoitra attempted to blend into the crowd, but was not successful.

"BAD SPOONY! YOU BROKE NEL'S MASOKISS HEART." Nel yelled loudly. Yachiru looked at Nnoitra.

"Let's show him around." Yachiru suggested. Nel brightened up immediately and both girls tag teamed Nnoitra and dragged him away.

Szayel hummed under his breath the tune to 'Another One Bites the Dust'. Ulquiorra glared slightly. Szayel gave him his most innocent look and Ulquiorra sighed. Tousen had gone minutes ago to search for the latest path of least bloodshed and Barragan had given up on his stay together tactic and was currently searching for a toilet. Curse his old derriere.

Szayel then looked over where he last saw Mayuri and Nemu. They were both gone.

"Watch your back Ulquiorra." Szayel said lowly, then disappeared into the shadows. Ulquiorra sighed. And then there was one. Ulquiorra continued to stand for some time. But unfortunately, his legs began to ache. He had been standing for quite some time. He wondered if it was worth the loss of decorum to sit down. When the leg cramps got worse, he had his answer. Ulquiorra was now sitting uncomfortably on some grass. He was still cramping up and finally he just gave up any sense of decorum and laid down on the grass. The grass was very comfortable and there was no one in sight. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

Suddenly, there were two bodies on the grass, and only one of them was his. Ichigo Kurosaki got up quickly and got ready to run again when he caught sight of who he had tripped over on his scramble to safety.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo said. Ulquiorra inwardly groaned.

"That is my name." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo looked like he wanted to say something. "Spit it out shinigami, and let me resume my meditation."

"I'm sorry. For killing you the way I did, that wasn't a fair battle and that wasn't me." Ichigo said. Ulquiorra sighed. Annoying emotions.

"It was of no consequence as I am alive again." He said in his monotone. Ichigo shrugged.

"Also, Ishida would also like to thank you for stopping me from killing him. He'll probably tell you himself when he sees you, Quincy honor and all that." Ichigo said. Ulquiorra nodded then closed his eyes again. Grimmjow's victorious roar sounded and Ichigo sweat dropped and sprang away after yelling a quick bye to Ulquiorra, he took off using evasive maneuvers. Grimmjow sprang by.

"Sup emospada? Go do something else besides play dead." He shouted in greeting, then resumed his chase. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and sank down in quiet bliss one again.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**YES! An update that didn't take more that 3 months. Hope you liked it. Things are looking better and who knows, updates may even get better.**

**Also check out my profile for tidbits of info that had been released in Bleach unmasked 3, such as, current status of Harribel and her fraccion, Espada's fraccion, all positions of the Espada's hollow hole like the tricky one of Harribels and the obvious one of Szayel. Also, Bleach Unmasked 3 included Ulquiorra's past, and I found a you tube video of it, which is completely awesome and I highly recommend it.**


	16. Stirrings in Hueco Mundo

**A/N I'm so sorry It took a while, but still faster than it used to be. If any part of it made you laugh, review.**

**A Second Chance**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Szayel slinked through the shadows. He had been following Mayuri and Nemu for about ten minutes now, but Nemu had disappeared about two minutes ago, so Szayel was watching his back very closely.

"Where are you going, don't think you get to take any of mine, no one gets to experiment on them but me." Szayel mumbled under his breath. He hoped they were all within public view. Suddenly, his senses picked up something and he leaned slightly to the left then grabbed what flashed by and flipped it. Nemu got up quickly for a counterstrike, then listened into an earpiece and took off. Szayel aborted his mission, it was too dangerous to do alone, maybe he would take Wonderweiss next time.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Grimmjow cackled as he continued to play his cat and mouse game.

"Hey Strawberry, come back, what are you scared?" Grimmjow called.

"Never, I just don't have time for you, between you and Kenpachi, I'll never get a break." Ichigo shouted back. Grimmjow looked slightly surprised.

"Is Kenpachi the one who killed Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked as they continued to run.

"Yes." Ichigo called. Grimmjow stopped running and looked at something in the distance.

"Hey, is he really big with black spiked hair and an eye patch?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo also stopped running yet he stayed a careful distance away.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ichigo asked, as far as he remembered, Grimmjow had died of his wounds before Kenpachi showed up. Grimmjow pointed.

"Hey Hollow, what number are you?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo resisted the urge to scream girlishly, then realized this may be a good thing, they might distract each other so he could have a break.

"I'm the sexta, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you must be Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th division." Grimmjow said. Kenpachi looked down.

"That sucks, you must be weaker that the one I got, oh well." Kenpachi said disappointed. Grimmjow growled.

"I'm the strongest of them all, ignore the numbers." Grimmjow said ferally. Kenpachi looked interested. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No he's not. Just ignore him." Ichigo said. Grimmjow growled before getting an idea.

"Hey shinigami, how about we play a game?" Grimmjow said. Kenpachi's eye glinted. Ichigo looked slightly worried.

"We both chase Ichigo, and whoever catches him first, gets to fight him." Grimmjow finished. Ichigo has flash stepped away by the time they said Ichigo. Kenpachi smiled.

"You're on." He said as they both took off after Ichigo.

"WHY!" Ichigo shouted at the sky as he continued to run.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bad Spoony, you have to have your pinky out when you drink your tea." Yachiru shouted. Nnoitra resisted the urge to cry, first he was a spoon, then he was dragged off by little Nel, now they were forcing him to eat like a "civilized" person. He didn't even like tea.

"Now Nnoitra, you know what happens to beasts." Nel said gravely. Nnoitra shook his head desperately, but it was too late.

"Arrrgg." He ground out as many volts of electricity strode though his body. Yachiru smiled. So she didn't get to use it on Komamura, this was the next best thing.

"Damn you, Nel." Nnoitra said before he was zapped again. Nel looked sad for a moment before smiling.

"Now, be a good Nnoitra, no more beast behavior." Nel said. Nnoitra sat quietly and drank some tea with his pinky out. Nel smiled approvingly.

"Be back. Keep and eye on Spoony." Yachiru said. Nel nodded and continued to direct Nnoitra. Yachiru saw the only female espada and headed towards her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Starrk had fallen asleep after a small cup of sake. Ukitake and Shunsui looked at each other surprised.

"I'm surprised he was awake for this long." Lilinette said as she looked at her counterpart. Ukitake glanced at her.

"So this is a regular occurrence?" He asked as he lightly poked Starrk on the shoulder.

"You don't wake him like that, waking Starrk is an art that takes years to perfect." Lilinette said. Lilinette sat still as a stone as she hovered over Starrk, and then, she struck.

"Starrk, wake up, Szayel put something in your tea." She shouted. Starrk bolted up and looked around before realizing that was a lie, he sighed in relief, then fell backwards and was asleep before he hit the ground. Ukitake and Shunsui looked confused.

"Who's Szayel and why does he put stuff in tea?" Shunsui asked.

"Just think of him as the espada version of your pet mime, that's what he said, and Gin likes to mess with us and Szayel helps him sometimes." Lilinette said.

"Well your wakening technique didn't seem to work." Ukitake commented.

"I told you that was only part one. Here comes part two." Lilinette said as she suddenly shoved her arm down Starrk's throat. Starrk choked and flailed. Lilinette withdrew her arm and wiped it on Ukitake, who looked slightly green. Starrk opened one eye, looked at everyone, then shut it again. Lilinette grinned.

"I love it when he lets it get this far, PART 3!" Lilinette cried as she stomped on the place no man wants to be stomped on. Starrk woke immediately and groaned in unison with Ukitake and Shunsui.

"I'm awake." Starrk groaned as he sat up. Lilinette grinned victoriously and Shunsui and Ukitake both mentally reminded themselves to never fall asleep near Lilinette.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Barragan looked around nervously. He walked quickly away from the Squad 6 barracks where the horrible stench was radiating. Curse his old age, loss of bowel control was always the first thing to go. He had left his comrades in an effort to find a bathroom, and he found a very nice one in Squad 6. The private sign on the entrance was now covered with number two, as was most of the bathroom. Barragan had barely been able to get it off the front of his clothes, but the smell stuck. He wished his fraccion were here, he needed a sponge bath desperately. Suddenly, he saw his path.

"Hey youngster." Barragan said as he grabbed a random shinigami.

"Hey you wanna fight? God you stink." The shinigami choked.

"Where can I get a sponge bath?" Barragan asked.

"4th division, over that way, they love that stuff." The shinigami answered. Barragan dropped him and headed the way of the 4th division.

Hanataro was just minding his own business when suddenly, the old guy espada, reeking of feces, grabbed him and started demanding a sponge bath. _Oh man, how an I going to get out of this, if anyone can hear me…HELP _Hanataro thought.

"Yes Sir, right away Sir." Hanataro said as he leapt into action.

Barragan smiled on the inside, finally, someone was going to help him. The small sad looking shinigami showed him the way to the bathhouse.

"I'm Hanataro and I will be giving you a sponge bath this evening, please don't hurt me." Hanataro said as he ran the bath. Barragan stripped and got in with the bubbles. This was more like it. Suddenly, an intimidating aura was felt.

"C-Captain Unohana." Hanataro stuttered. Unohana stood menacing by the entrance. Even Barragan was slightly intimidated by this youngling.

"What is going on here." Unohana said without a smile.

"This young man is giving me a sponge bath as I have had a small incident. No others would help me, so I restrained myself from rotting their corpses." Barragan growled. Hanataro jerked when Barragan called him a man, even if it was young man, it was still man. Unohana stayed still before smiling gently.

"You must be responsible for the mess in Captain Byakuya's private bathroom." Unohana said. Barragan mumbled under his breath and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm old, probably older than your Yamamoto." Barragan sighed. Unohana smiled. Hanataro was waiting for her to free him.

"Well, continue on Hanataro, you should be honored to be of help. You must always respect your elders. Good day." Unohana said as she left. Hanataro cried a little on the inside and Barragan thought deeply.

"She would make a wonderful queen." Barragan mused under his breath. Hanataro almost died.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Shinigami Women's Association, we have a new member." Yachiru announced. Yachiru bounced in dragging a very awkward feeling Harribel behind her. Everyone was silent. Yachiru pouted.

"Come on, she's the only female espada, we have to keep her, because I say so, and I'm the president." Yachiru said. "Start her off with the Sexual Harassment in the Workforce video." Nemu immediately played the video, but was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"You can do something about that?" Harribel asked while looking at the video. Everyone's jaw dropped. Nanao sighed and handed her a clipboard.

"Just check off all the items that apply to you." Nanao said. Harribel looked at the first question.

'Have you ever felt threatened or been threatened by a male because you are female?' Harribel checked yes and continued the quiz. When she finished she handed it to Nanao who immediately growled.

"She got a 98.76%." Nanao announced. Gasps were heard throughout the room. Harribel shrugged.

"It's not like I could have killed them, Aizen said we weren't allowed to kill each other, I could only hit them so much." Harribel said.

"You're with us from now on Girly." Rangiku said cheerfully as she clapped Harribel on the shoulder. All members surrounded Harribel and began chatting.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ca' I be Captain again?" Gin asked in his best child voice. Yamamoto's eye twitched.

"No."

"Pleaaase."

"No."

"Captain Commander, I feel that-" Kira attempted to speak up.

"No."

"Oh Captain Commander," Rangiku sang as she clasped her hands together in an alluring pose. Yamamoto's eye twitched again.

"No."

"Well, ca' Tousen be a captain again?" Gin asked. Tousen looked up uncomfortably at him.

"Maybe. If he's done being Naïve." Yamamoto said. Kira and Rangiku and Tousen's jaw dropped. Gin grinned victoriously.

"If Tousen gets 'is Squad back, ya hafta give me mine too, cause otherwise, it' not fair." Gin pointed out helpfully. Yamamoto rolled his eyes.

"Well, who were ya gunna replace us wi' anyway?" Gin asked. Kira, Rangiku, Hisagi, and Komamura looked at him. Yamamoto felt obliged to answer.

"Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, and Rose Otoribashi." Yamamoto deadpanned. Gin blinked.

"Are ya serious, them?" Gin said astonished. Then he though about it.

"Would Possible Future Third Division Captain Rose die if I rolled 'im in a patch of catnip and threw 'im at Grimmjow?" Gin asked casually. Yamamoto opened an eye to look at Gin and shook his head.

"Would Possible Future Third Division Captain Rose die if I told Captain 11 that Rose was trying to do unspeakable things to Yachiru?" Gin asked. This time, Yamamoto visibly twitched.

"Would Possible Future Third Division Captain Rose die if I covered him in toilet paper and mummified him alive?" Gin asked.

"Would Future Third Division Captain Rose be struck down by the gods if I sacrificed Sasakibe?" Gin asked. Sasakibe felt his throat and Yamamoto lost it.

"REDUCE ALL CREATION TO ASH!" Yamamoto yelled. Everyone in earshot fled for their lives and fled Soul Society. Yamamoto allowed himself a small smirk as peace and quiet reigned. Until a small whisper sounded.

"Would Future Third Division Captain Rose die if I…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ulquiorra gave a strange look to the mass of shinigami fleeing from the direction of the first division. Then he ducked quickly out of the way as Ichigo jumped over him followed closely by Grimmjow and the Captain of the 11th division. Nnoitra was screaming in pain somewhere, Harribel was nowhere to be seen, Barragan had been nearby according to the smell, Lilinette hi-yahed somewhere in the distance so Ulquiorra knew Starrk was sleeping, and Szayel heading towards Ulquiorra.

"How's the fort?" Szayel asked.

"Held." Ulquiorra deadpanned. Szayel smirked. He didn't care if anyone else thought, but Ulquiorra did have a sense of humor. The only reason Szayel ever knew about is was because it was generally well known that if Szayel found you amusing, there was less of a chance he would jump you, so, not that Ulquiorra couldn't handle it, but life was easier if Szayel liked you. Gin knew this very well as Szayel was one of Gin's personal favorites. Also, Orihime had liked Szayel saying she had never had a gay friend, well, who didn't hit on her. She ignored his science and figured if Soul Society had Mayuri, Szayel wasn't so bad.

"What do you know about all this?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Aizen is back, he had Zommari, Aaroniero, Yammy, possible more, most of the fraccion are on our side, along with Wonderweiss, who according to Artemis, is useful, and trust me, she's right. If we win this, life can go back to relatively normal. I can go back to my lab, we can have peace with Soul Society, but we still don't know what Aizen is planning, he hasn't made a move yet." Szayel said. Ulquiorra thought about this.

"This time, we will end him for sure." Ulquiorra said with conviction. Szayel nodded.

"What do we do now? Continue making chaos in Soul Society until Aizen makes a move?" Szayel muttered. Ulquiorra didn't answer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We may have traitors among us." Aizen said slowly, yet with a hint if menace. The surrounding Espada, former Fraccion, and arrancars stood still.

"Our former Generals, Gin and Tousen, along with Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Szayel have been revived by a meddlesome moon goddess. But I will make a trip and visit each one to see if they are willing to return to us, and if not, they and whoever they align themselves with, will be destroyed. Yet they are not the only one with a god on their side." Aizen said. An female arrancar to his left smirked and changed shape to a shape closer to her natural form, with a radiating yellow swirling reiatsu and a constant shape change. Eris smirked. She was known by many names, Eris by the Greeks, Loki by the Vikings, Set by the Egyptians, and if the meddlesome moon goddess could mess with the natural chaos, she could too.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Night fell in the Seireitei and all former espada had found their way to the guest barracks in various squads. Nnoitra, Nel, Harribel, and Grimmjow found themselves in the 11th division which Gin had merited an invitation to, but he was found himself back in the unused 3rd division captain's room, though Yamamoto wouldn't approve. Tousen had joined Komamura, Starrk and Lilinette were in Squad 13, Barragan had decided that he would honor young Hanataro with the privilege of sharing his room, Ulquiorra had ended up with Orihime's friend Rangiku in the 10th division along with Szayel who Rangiku immediately took a shine too, as she had a collection of gay friends. For the first time in a while, awkward silence reigned over Soul Society. Yet the dreams of the guests would not be peaceful.


End file.
